True love
by zippyfox
Summary: when lily and james are out of school want really happens? a story of trials and drama includes baby harry,james,lily,sirius and remus! please r'n'r
1. late again?

disclaimer: i do not own anything

James sat at his computer and paused at what he saw there was a picture of a woman with beautiful red hair holding a little baby with a lot of black hair (for his age). There was also a magazine called Quidditch news and the front cover showed the team in play. James looked at his watch. He was going to be late and it was going to be the first time in ages that he and lily were to be alone. Sirius had agreed to look after Harry only if he got to eat the contents of the fridge too.

After another five minutes James got up and grabbed his coat.

And just as he was heading to the nearest fireplace and man headed over to him.

"Hey James is it could you please run these over to the head office please as I have to attend the meeting with ford. You know ford right?"

James hated this guy .he had worked here for years and yet he still didn't know his name and thought that he was the boss of James and didn't know anyone above his level. James in fact knew a lot of people above his level as most of them were in the order of the phoenix but of course he couldn't tell anyone who wasn't in it. That bastard! James thought he was already late and lily would be waiting for him.

" Er I would love to but…….."

"Thanks James right"

What did the guy have a memory of a fish.

"Yeah its James but I have to……"

"Got to go but thanks Jamie"

James thought to himself if I do this quickly I would still be able to get there on time.

By the time James had run to the head office and back he was very late and lily was not going to be happy.

As James landed in the entrance of the restaurant he looked around franticly for lily the rain was pouring down her face and she had a scowl across her face.

"Sorry I am late work you know.. Er lily why didn't you just wait inside instead of stay out in the rain"

Lily's face fell

"Well they said as my table was for two then I would have to wait until my partner arrived"

James started to laugh and lily scowl turned into a grin.

"It's not funny" lily cried out and she kicked the contents of the puddle on to James who now looked worse than her.

James, whose hair was now messy, ran to lily and picked her up she squealed and begged him to put her down. He continued and started to carry her home as they were now too late for there meal.

Across the road from them was an old couple walking under an umbrella.

The old lady said to her husband

"Young love!"

A/N: hope you like it there more to come and if you want to know more then please review!

Lisa


	2. death eater attack!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

James and lily arrived home to find Sirius sitting on the floor with a little Harry opposite him

"Say sir…ri…. us"

Harry gave a little giggle and instead said "woof" Sirius shrugged and said "near enough"

James took lily's coat and his and hung them on the hanger.

When he walked in to the room lily was hugging Harry and Sirius was eating.

"So I thought you would be out for longer"

"Yeah but they cancelled the seating for us and hey we couldn't leave little Harry for too long could we now" James took Harry from lily and ruffled his hair

"How's my little boy then ready for bed"

James walked up stairs after lily and Sirius had kissed Harry on the head he had just put Harry to bed when there was a loud bang from down the stairs.

All James could here wasthe wordcrucio and a loud and piercing scream!

A/N: sorry its so short but if you review you will find out what happens quicker as I already have the chapter ready and waiting

PLEASE REVIEW!

Lisa


	3. they'll be back!

**A/N: thanks to mon-c for reviewing and here's the next chapter for ya**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

James ran down the stairs with his wand at the ready to find the door had been knocked off its hinges. James looked for lily and Sirius butthey were nowhere to be seen. James heard a deep voice yelled "Protego". It was Sirius. James ran to the back door jumping over the sofa in the process. As he came out of the back door he yelled, "stupefy" and the death eater fell to the ground. He felt lily's arms rap around him. "Are you okay, no ones hurt?"

"No we're okay" Sirius' face came out through the smoke.

"Thank god, someone's got to tell Dumbledore"

"I'll go is Harry alright?"

"I'll go check" lily said as she rushed towards the back door. Sirius apparated leaving James to cast a spell to clean up the mess. What did they want? This was the second time they had attacked aurrors at their home first the Longbottoms then us?

Dumbledore knew something and he wasn't saying. James thought that he would ask at the next order meeting.

Lily came down the stairs tears on her face. James rushed towards her

" What's the matter is everything alright, is Harry okay?"

"Yes everything's fine but I think they wanted something and I don't know why but I just know that they'll be back again" tears continued to fall down her face. James hugged her tight and pulled her in for a kiss.

"It'll be okay lily it will all be just fine"

**A/N: hey hope you liked it and as always please review also the next chapter involves a lot of action as lily, Sirius, James and Remus have another unexpected attack at a restaurant………….**

**Please review **

**Lisa**


	4. there back!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/n: thank you for all the reviews and yet again sorry those chapters were short but now here's a longer one for you

Thank you to these people:

Mon-c , monai , futuregoddess , BrItTsR

Thanks to all your comments I am very grateful

Now on with the story

James sat in his office drumming his pencil on the table irritably as he waited for the clock to turn so that he could finally leave work. He, Sirius, Remus and lily were planning on going out to eat so that they could spend some time together. It took a lot of begging for lily to leave Harry with the Longbottoms so James didn't want to upset her anymore by being late.

Finally the clock turned to eight and James practically ran out from work and home to get changed. When he arrived at home lily was fixing her hair in the mirror she looked beautiful.

"Hey sweetie" he said coming up behind her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We are meeting the guys at the restaurant and you best hurry up I don't want the same thing happening again" lily said sweetly but James had a feeling that she was not all that happy about the fact that James was always late and with that thought he rush in to the shower.

As lily sat down her head felt heavy and she began to sway on the spot. Images flowed in to her mind. There was a flash of read light and a feeling of emptiness. She sat upright realising what she had seen "just a dream" she said out loud to comfort herself "just a dream"

James sprinted down the stairs and presented himself to Lily who was wearing a green dress the flowed to the floor. " You look amazing lily"

" Don't look so bad yourself" James walked towards her and kissed her softly.

They slowly headed towards the restaurant and lily was doing the usual worrying about Harry. "He's fine lily now lets just enjoy tonight okay"

They met with both Remus and Sirius outside the restaurant and lily gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"So how are you all after the attack" Remus asked them curiously

"We're fine just a bit shocked you know I never thought that they would attack us out of all people" they walked to their table and sat down to order. When the waiter walked over, James thought he looked familiar and it wasn't till he took out his wand that he realised that he was a death eater. He was to late if he or his friends did anything he would be dead for sure.

"Now if you want to get out here alive then tells us where he is"

Said the man in a gruff voice. Lily gasped. She knew what he meant by he. It meant Harry. James thought quickly the wand was now pointing at his heart. Sirius and Remus had now raised both their wands at the death eater who did not back down.

They were all surrounded it turns out that all the people in the restaurant were in fact death eaters in disguised. James called Lily's named out in this head along with Sirius' and Remus'. "Look I have a plan," he said to them in his head. He had learnt to communicate like this in aurrors training.

"Sirius and Remus make a distraction so that you lily can get to Harry as I bet they with have people out looking for him" they all made a silent agreement that this was the right thing to do.

"Wait lily make sure you are not followed" lily nodded she looked scared for her husband she seem to look like she was leaving him to death but she knew her husband was strong and he could do this.

James realised that they would have to do it now as the death eaters were getting impatient.

"NOW" he shouted

All of a sudden James knocked the death eater back and he, Remus and Sirius started to stun all the death eaters. Lily made a dash for the opening that the men had made.

At this same time James had been hit by the crucio curse. Lily hesitated and turned to see James on the floor and in that time the gap was closed. Lily was trapped.

Lily saw that it was no use and began stunning the death eaters. James returned to his feet and turned his head just in time to see

A flash of red light and lily falling to the floor.

She lay motionless.

His world turned dark. He heard in the distance the other aurrors arriving and making the death eaters back off.

James potter, weak from the fight, fainted.

**A/N: hope you like this chapter and that you like it enough to review **

**Lisa**


	5. St mungo's

**A/N: hey thank you for reviewing to these people**

**Mon-c hey I am glad you liked this and I enjoyed writing longer chapters!**

**BrItTsR hope you had a great Easter too and had a lot of chocolate too well here's the next chapter hope you like!**

**Futuregoddess glad you like it and yeah it was a bit confusing but I thought I would leave you in suspense! ****Hee hee I'm evil **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

James stirred in his sleep. All he could see was a blinding red light but what did it mean! He could remember nothing his thoughts drifted in to nothing and he passed out.

James sat up his bed now fully rested and he was ready to find out what had happened to lily. She was probably fine. James now winding himself up called desperately for a healer but instead Remus popped his head round the corner. "James are you okay? Lily was just taken in to intensive care"

James hopes were lifted "so she's okay?" Remus looked down "the doctors say that she took a nasty bump to the head and might suffer from amnesia " he hesitated " but lily's strong and she'll be fine" James nodded "I want to see her"

Remus looked like he wanted to stop this but said that he would have to wait awhile. James sat back on his pillow "is Harry alright they didn't get to him did they"

"No Harry is fine and you will be able to go home soon"

James' rage level raised and he thought to himself that he would not go home without lily she hated hospitals.

Half an hour later James walked to the bedside of lily. Her face was suavely bruised and she lay helplessly.

James lent forward and kissed her on her forehead. She stirred James hoped that she would wake. He needed her. She lay still again. James felt someone walk into the room and to his surprise it was Dumbledore.

"I am so sorry James I should have told you before but I would never have thought that it would be you I thought it was the Longbottoms" he stopped and look at the sorrow in James' eyes

"Voldemort believes that Harry is his down fall and wants the line of potters ended"

James looked from lily and gasped.

This was not real.

"This is something you should see" Dumbledore shut the door and cast a spell .the figure of a young Sybil Trelawney appeared. She spoke in a dreary voice.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.._"

"This is of course either your Harry or Neville the Longbottoms child"

Dumbledore stopped for a moment to let James take it all in "I will expect you at an order meeting to discuss this when lily wakes"

James nodded he was glad that he had at least said when lily woke up.

James fell asleep in the chair by lily's bed.

Sirius stood by the door. Dumbledore had asked him to watch over them both during there stay at hospital. He thought to himself as the pair slept on. Why them? Dumbledore had also told both him and Remus about the situation.

They were good people and now there life would never be simple again.

Somewhere far away a man sat by afire with another small man kneeling before him. "I told you what you wanted know please don't hurt me" stuttered the small man. The next man who spoke had a high-pitched voice that bore in to your skin when you heard it.

"Don't worry wormtail if you keep giving me information like that you will never be hurt again" there was a pause "but if you let on to anyone that you are helping me then you will regret it"

"Yes I understand master what would you have me find out next" there was another long pause.

"Tell me about the best friend"

In St mungos hospital lily potter sat up straight in her bed trying to remember what she had seen but with all the healers flustering around her the "dream" fell to the back of her mind.

**A/N: hope you like this chapter and sorry it wasn't that long but I couldn't get into this chapter.**

**Please review and I will update quicker **

**Lisa**


End file.
